Conner Kent (Earth 1)
("father"/partial genetic template) ("father"/partial genetic template) |status=Alive |species=Human-Kryptonian Hybrid |gender=Male |universe=Earth 1 |first appearance= Season 10 Episode 1: |death= }} Conner Kent, based on the designation Cognitional Neuroplastic Replicant (or CNR for short), also known as Alexander "Lex" Luthor, LX-15 and Kon-El, is a Human/ hybrid clone made from half of 's DNA and half of 's DNA. After Lex's clone destroyed , Alexander survived thanks to . Tess took Alexander in the hopes of keeping him off the same tragic path Lex had gone down. But when Lex's genetic memories manifested in Alexander, Tess locked him in Cadmus, from which Alexander managed to escape. Months later, Lionel Luthor found Alexander in where he took Alexander by his side to help him rule the Luthor dynasty. But Alexander came to reject Lionel as well as Lex's hatred towards Clark and Tess and accepted Tess's love for him once more. It was discovered that he is a hybrid clone of Clark and Lex and possessed . Clark trained Conner to control his powers and invited him to join the Kent family. Physical Appearance Much like Lex, Alexander shares the same appearance as a child and as a teenager even down to Lex's red hair and dark green eyes. As a "small child", he originally wore a blue patient outfit like Lex's clones and later wore casual dress cloths. As a "pre-adolescent", Alexander's attire slightly changed into a private school-like fashion, however, drastically changed into Lex's typical fashion to the point of shaving his head (but his red hair later grows back). As a "teenager", Alexander initially wore street clothes but later changed into a more defined version of Lex's attire. When Clark's DNA fully manifested, Conner began to take on an appearance with black hair, and also had slowed in his aging, thus looking like Lex as a teenager but with some of Clark's features. He first wore a black t-shirt with a gray shirt underneath, blue jeans and brown farmer boots. Conner then wore a black leather jacket, a red hoodie underneath, a black shirt underneath, black jeans and black shoes. Next, Conner wears a black short-sleeved T-shirt with a red symbol printed on the chest which he keeps tucked into his blue jeans with a brown belt, and a red and black plaid buttoned shirt on top of the t-shirt. Personality During early development, Alexander Luthor's personality seemed to be growing in a highly accelerated pace. As a result, he was potentially dangerous because all of 's memories served as a primary influence for his growth. When first found by , he was shy, easily frightened and rather sweet. He seemed to grow easily attached to Tess and even professed to love her for her kindness. But as he aged, more of Lex's memories and feelings began to manifest. Although he seemed to really appreciate Tess's attempts at kindness initially, he started to pull away from her, becoming secretive, manipulative and even cruel. He seemed able to pinpoint Tess's own insecurities and then preyed on them without any effort. He also had begun to develop Lex's obsessive fixations on the symbol and more importantly Lex's dislike of the wearer that was deemed to be evil. But after feeling manipulated by Lionel Luthor, Alexander came to once again accept Tess's love and set aside Lex's enmity issues. After the manifestation of 's DNA, Conner Kent begins to display many of the same characteristics as Clark's personality, such as his sense of justice, a strong attraction to ; and kindness as well as remorse over his mistakes but retained Lex's educational learning. Also, it is implied that some of Conner's personality were easily comparable to Clark's when Clark was a teenager. Conner is also shown to be headstrong and impulsive during his battle with Doctor Phosphorus. While under the influence of , Conner's personality resembles a hybrid of Kal and Lex. He displays both the "bad boy" version of Clark's personality and the dark aspects of Lex's personality. He becomes much more selfish and cruel, giving into his desires. Powers and Abilities Conner possesses all the abilities of a Kryptonian due to half of his DNA composed from Clark's DNA (which was recovered by Lex from a sample of Clark's blood), all of which are powered by Earth's yellow sun. His powers appear to be slightly more powerful than Clark's as a teenager, but has only demonstrated half of them. Some of his abilities seem to mirror that of Clark's when he was younger. It seems when he gets angered that his abilities are almost on par with Clark's, however, this may be because Clark developed his powers slowly, meaning he has much greater control and is constantly holding himself back, while Conner developed his abilities rapidly and had trouble holding back. *'Solar Battery': Conner was created with a sample of Clark's blood, and it's likely that his powers are also gained by absorbing solar energy, like full Kryptonians. *'Invulnerability': Conner is mostly resistant to physical harm. This ability first manifested when Tess tried to stab him with a needle filled with cyanide and it bent on contact. *'Super Strength': This ability first manifested when he used it to lift a tractor over his head with ease and during a fight with Clark, he punched through a brick pillar and then threw Clark into an upper loft with a single-handed strike. Despite his strength, he is incapable of truly harming Clark due to his young age and (possibly) half-human heritage; him being only as strong as Clark had been as a teenager, if not slightly stronger. *'Super Speed': Conner is much faster than any ordinary human, though due to his age he doesn't appear to be as fast as Clark. He is faster than a speeding bullet; able to run up to a hundred miles per hour and cross a room almost faster than the human eye can see. His mind also works many times faster than humans' are capable of, able to catch bullets in mid-air before they hit him, or anyone else. *'Heat Vision': Conner can release intense heat and shoot intense fire beams out of his eyes first by sexual stimulation, then by will. This ability first manifested while he was observing Lois' beauty, which aroused him. It was surprisingly strong compared to teenage Clark's heat vision. At first he could only use it in large, destructive bursts, but was able to master it in order to save Clark from . *'Super Hearing': Conner overheard Clark and Tess talking about him being half-Lex. *'Healing Factor': Clark mentions that Conner's Kryptonian DNA cured his rapid-aging once Conner's powers activated, showing that his healing also repairs genetic damage and defects. *'Flight' *'Telekinesis' Vulnerabilities Due to his Kryptonian DNA, Conner is vulnerable to . Existence Creation After Clark Kent got sick from green kryptonite spores and let take a blood sample from Clark to do some testing, Lex Luthor broke into Helen's office and stole the blood sample. Although Jonathan destroyed the sample, Lex must have kept a sample to later help engineer the clone and stop the rapid-aging problem that the other clones suffered. As Alexander Luthor Season 10 When Tess Mercer awakened at Cadmus Labs, she found the young clone who went by the name of "Alexander". She asked who the other people were, Alexander replied that they were his "brothers". When he wasn't paying attention, Tess released an unstable clone. When she told Alexander to run away, he did. Later at the , Alexander played with some old soldier toys, while Tess gave him a glass of milk. Unknown to Tess, Alexander had placed one of the toys within the nearby fireplace prior to her arrival. When Alexander's intellect was discovered as far superior than the average child, Tess planned to send him away for further testing and also due that he was aging abnormally fast but she later reconsidered and decided that what Alexander needed was love. Upon 's advice, Tess read Peter Pan to Alexander. He then told her that he loved her to which Tess began to cry as she had never been truly loved by anyone and continued to read the story. Tess delved herself to prevent Alexander from falling off a righteous path. During a "birthday party" that Tess gave Alexander with many young children to celebrate, Alexander was enjoying it but then started drawing on a paper plate the emblem. With that stroke of memory, Alexander had a seizure which Tess and the therapist ran to his aid. Stealing a key from Tess, he ran from the mansion to find out where his memories are connected to for he believes that the symbol's wearer is "evil" and wants to kill him. At the , Alexander started remembering the times someone else spent there the wearer (recalling when their friendship would be the "thing of legend" and when the wearer's bowtie was tied), as he looked through the pictures in the book. Tess managed to find him, however, she realized that she was too late, as not only did Alexander remember the past but also the emotions that came along with them when they drifted away from each other. Tess continued to reach out to him, but he drifted away believing that she only wanted to help so she could redeem herself from her evil deeds that she committed. Alexander then struck a nerve about the powerful men in her life: Lex Luthor, , and Clark Kent. When Tess struck him, Alexander refused her help for good as he insulted her for saying there was so much she didn't know about herself. After drawing the House of El emblem in several papers, "Lex" had shaved his head and changed his clothes, redeeming Lex's trademark dark attire and bald-headed figure with a demented smirk on his face. Weeks later, Tess had moved Alexander/Lex (LX-15) to a locked room in Cadmus Labs, where he had continued to draw the House of El symbol multiple times over the facility's wall and then had escaped, only leaving behind a book Tess had read to him, stating that he was "all grown up now", much to the horror of Clark and Tess. After shooting at in an attempt to shot then kill Clark, "Alexander Luthor" was found by Lionel Luthor in (which confused Alexander at first as Lex dropped Lionel 40 stories). Lionel decided to aid Alexander in his goal to rectify the wrongs he made in an alternate world of choosing Clark's doppelganger over Lex's doppelganger. Alexander and Lionel took back from Tess and Oliver. However, Alexander decided to do away with Lionel and Martha at the mansion. At the , Alexander/Lex held Clark and Tess at gunpoint with his kryptonite bullets but was swayed by Clark declaring they were not locked in battle and Tess telling him that she would always be there for him, to which he reluctantly gave up his weapon. When his condition continued to deteriorate as he began to lose Lex's memories and his own, Tess tried to end his suffering with an injection of cyanide but the needle would not penetrate his skin, showing that Alexander was somehow invulnerable. As Conner Kent Season 10 After sometime of hiding and during the start of his metamorphosis which resulted in him losing all of his memories, he started manifesting the Kryptonian half of his DNA, with his hair changed to black, and now calling himself "Conner" as a reference to his doctors referring to him as CNR (Cognitional Neuroplastic Replicant). Now that he no longer had Lex's dark past in his head, Conner became much happier and kinder; he had a big sister like Tess, who always gave him the nurturing that Lex lacked. He also heard of The Blur (whom he became a fan of) and Lex Luthor. While Clark Kent and Tess Mercer were talking in the Kent house, Conner demonstrated his power of super strength by lifting the tractor in the barn. Now he was being taken under Clark's wing to be given guidance, wanted to know more and more about himself. He realized that he and Clark were a lot alike; he even questioned if Clark was his father in which Clark stated that he preferred the term "brother" and started understand the exact nature and cause of his when he saw . Clark then started training Conner (like he did for ) to control his powers. During the training, Clark showed a picture of his own parents (Martha and Jonathan) to Conner. Conner later overheard Clark and Tess talk about him. He was soon found by Lionel Luthor using a ring to release Conner's Alexander side. Conner watched as Lionel was about to kill Lois, but he then used his super speed to whisk her away to safety. Due to the ring, Conner's emotions got the better of him as he wanted to have Lois all to himself, however, Clark was able to destroy the ring. Lionel appeared and used on Clark, just so he can get Conner out but he stayed to help Clark. Clark then invited Conner to be part of his family, earning the name "Conner Kent" and attending . Conner designed a black t-shirt with the House of El emblem in red on his chest. Soon after, Conner went to Washington D.C. to visit Martha. Tess later took drastic measures to hide Conner since Lionel originally wanted to use Conner's heart for Lex, thinking it was a "more poetic choice" but couldn't find him. Appearances Notes * Conner's hair transforms from Lex's red hair color to Clark's black hair color due to the emergence of his Kryptonian DNA from within his human DNA. * Conner wears the trademark black T-shirt with the red House of El emblem that Superboy typically wears in the comics. Conner has also adapted his clothing attire to Clark's casual farm wear attire such as a single T-shirt with jeans and boots even a flannel plaid t-shirt. * In the comics, when Clark invited Conner to become a member of the Kent family, he brought him to Smallville, Kansas to live on the Kent farm with Clark's parents. Martha gave Conner Clark's old room and loft and Clark's first pair of glasses from his high school years. Conner is also responsible for the well being of Krypto the Superdog while also attending Smallville High School with Lori Luthor (Lex's niece). * This is Conner's second official television appearance. His first appearance was in the Cartoon Network animated series Young Justice. * Conner is the fourth member of the Teen Titans from the comics to appear in Smallville, the first three being , , and . * Conner Kent has the same initials as Clark Kent: C. K. * Conner's origin where he's Lex Luthor's clone who had Clark Kent's DNA mixed to stabilize him is actually a reversal of his comic book incarnation being Superman's clone with Lex Luthor's human DNA mixed to stabilize him. * Conner was originally supposed to have a cameo during Clark and Lois's wedding walking Martha down the aisle but Lucas Grabeel was too busy filming his new show Switched at Birth to come on for a "blink and you'll miss it" scene. As such, Jeff Hage was used in his place. * While Clark's dream of helping Lex turn good again never materializes, it finds some fulfillment in Alexander becoming Conner. * In the comics, Superboy has been portrayed as resembling Superman physically, the spiting image of him as a teenager. * Conner's biological age (after being cured of his ) was 16 in 2011. Relationships * Clark and Conner * Tess and Conner * Lionel and Conner Category:Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Kryptonian Hybrids Category:Living DC Comics Characters